New Year's Payback
by momijisan89
Summary: Secret Santa for eversoris.hhh. Vince throws a New Year’s Eve party for WWE superstars, divas, & friends. He always invites a certain Hitman but the man in question always denied…until this year. What happens when he runs into a certain Heartbreak Kid?


This is a Secret Santa gift for .

Vince is throwing a big New Year's Eve party for all of the WWE superstars, divas, and friends. He always sends an invite to a certain Hitman but the man in question always denied…until this year. What happens when he runs into a certain Heart Break Kid, though?

It was a big New Year's Eve party thrown by the McMahon family. Vince was feeling generous this year and decided to extend the invitation to all his talent and main crew members to attend at his large estate in Connecticut. Among those in attendance was of course his family along with his son-in-law Triple H, Shawn Michaels, The Hardy brothers, Mark Calloway, and various others. One person that was always extended an invitation to but he'd always declined, was Bret Hart. Bret's relationship with the WWE had been strained for many years, ever since what had happened in Montreal over ten years ago.

This year would turn out differently though, as Bret's book had been released as well as his DVD being released and praised among the WWE staff. He decided to be nice this time. After all, it was just a party…what was the worst that could happen? Besides, there'd be plenty of people there for him to avoid the two people he really didn't want to see…Hunter and Shawn. He would bring Natalya along with Tyson and David so he would at least have family there to help him if need be as well.

Bret took a deep breath as he approached the house. Sure, he'd been there before, but that was years ago and this would be one of those rare occasions where EVERYONE would be on good terms or at least good behavior. He knocked on the door and of all people Hunter had answered the door. He was holding a bottle of beer and if he had any in his mouth, he would have probably spit it out.

"Bret…hi." Hunter smiled a little.

"Hunter." Bret greeted cordially. The Canadian man wasn't usually one for many words.

"Hunter, you're letting the heat out…oh…Bret…come on in." Stephanie smiled warmly as she shut the door for Hunter, who was very stunned still. Once that shock wore off, Hunter made a beeline directly for Shawn while Stephanie walked with Bret to see Vince.

"Shawn…Shawn!" Hunter called. Shawn excused himself from talking with John Cena and approached his best friend with a curious expression.

"What? What?" he repeated the way Hunter repeated his name.

"You'll never guess who's here."

"Umm…Donald Trump."

"No."

"President Obama."

"No, Shawn…I don't think Vince even knows Barack Obama." He said, wondering where all these whacky suggestions were coming from.

"Then who? You might as well tell me because I'm not interested in playing a guessing game all night." Shawn replied as he took a sip from his beer.

"Bret's here."

"Bret? As in…Bret Hart?" Shawn asked slowly. Hunter nodded.

"Yeah…he came with the Hart Dynasty. He's talking with Vince."

"Oh." Was all Shawn replied with as he went back to nursing his beer.

There was a bit of history behind Shawn and Bret, and it wasn't just what happened at Montreal. When they were both working for what was then the World wrestling Federation, they had a pretty high-voltage relationship outside of the ring. It was very much love-hate and it obviously carried into their work and made for a great feud and rivalry…but at the cost of their friendship and their actual relationship. He figured that if he stayed as far away as possible from Bret then the party would go off without any fighting or any real tension.

Meanwhile, in another room of the enormous house, Bret was talking with Vince and Linda. It wasn't that he wasn't happy to talk to either of them, it was just a bit…boring. They were plenty nice and all, but everything they talked about ended up going back to the subject of business or Linda's campaign run or something. Bret had to excuse himself or he'd go nuts.

"Having fun, Uncle Bret?" Natalya asked as she brought him a beer.

"Fun wouldn't necessarily be the first word I picked."

"Did you want to leave?" she asked. She really didn't want to, but she could understand why he might want to leave early.

"No I'm fine." He assured as he decided to explore a bit. He made sure to grab another beer. He walked around. There were a lot of new faces in the WWE. There were some he recognized, like Chris Irvine and Jason Reso. It even looked like Adam Copeland was walking around. He decided to go and chat with his fellow Canadians for a while.

Shawn was doing everything possible to keep cool and collected while trying to make it look like he wasn't trying to avoid anyone. So this led to a lot more drinks and a few shots, made by the elder of the Hardy brothers. And of course he didn't want to drink alone, so he and Hunter drank together. Luckily, that alone kept Shawn pre-occupied enough until it was close to midnight.

By about 11:45, everyone was starting to gather together. They all wanted to bring in the new year together and of course kiss that loved one when the clock struck 12. Hunter found Stephanie, who was also rather buzzed from the drinks she had. Most of the men found their wives, girlfriends, lovers, etc. and started to gather close. Shawn realized he was alone, and then as he downed one more shot, he looked across the room and made eye contact with the one man he hoped to avoid…Bret.

Bret connected with Shawn. It definitely felt a little…odd. He looked the other man over. Shawn was somewhat like a fine wine…he seemed to only get better looking every time he saw him. Maybe it was because he'd finally stopped with the drugs and matured a bit, maybe it was just because some people physically aged well. Whatever it was, the Hitman couldn't help but stare a little, despite he and Shawn not having spoken in quite some time.

Now Hunter being Hunter; he couldn't resist a "fun" opportunity when it came up. When Shawn tore his eyes away from Bret to get his flute of champagne to toast in the New Year, Hunter pulled him aside. Shawn looked at him a bit confused and worriedly. Stephanie had quickly gone to tell her father something so she wasn't there to pull the leash on her husband.

"Hey Shawn." He chuckled lowly.

"Yeah, Hunter?"

"You don't have anyone to kiss at midnight, huh?" he chuckled.

"Trying to rub it in, much?" he chuckled back.

"No…but I just noticed…that Bret doesn't have anyone to kiss either…if you really want to put the water under the bridge between you guys…you should really kiss and make up…" he said before he started laughing. "Get it? KISS and make up." He laughed a little. Shawn laughed along with him…but there was something to it.

"I get it, Hunter." He said as he took his champagne and stole a sip. It was really bubbly and Shawn could tell this was the good stuff. Of course, Vince wouldn't spare any expense to show that he was going to throw the biggest party. Shawn decided to go off and be by himself for a few short minutes before the countdown started. He didn't realize he was being followed.

Bret had a few drinks in him so he was feeling a bit courageous. He followed Shawn out of the room and tapped his shoulder from behind. Apparently he startled the smaller man because Shawn jumped slightly. He turned and was very surprised to have Bret that close to him like that.

"B-bret." Shawn stuttered a little.

"Shawn…or should I call you Michael?" Bret smirked.

"You know no one calls me Michael." He reminded.

"I used to."

"Yeah, when you wanted to piss me off." He reminded.

"I guess it still works." Bret mused as he took a sip from his own flute.

"So…how are you?" Shawn asked.

"I've been doing alright…I see you're still going strong as a degenerate." Bret rolled his eyes a little.

"Hey, it pays the bills and the audience loves it."

"I can see that when I watch Raw."

"You still watch WWE? I've heard you jumped ship to supporting TNA."

"My niece and nephew are still a part of the WWE. I have to show my support." Bret shrugged, though he still watched the other man as well.

"I suppose so…how do you like the guest host thing?"

"It's alright…a little stupid, but hey, I questioned Vince before and look where it got me." Bret joked a little.

"Was…was that a joke?" Shawn asked, surprised.

"They're in here somewhere." he chuckled, pointing to his body.

After a minute or so more of chatting, they could hear people telling everyone the ball was going to drop. They could hear the ten count getting started. Bret and Shawn looked at each other as the count started and they offered each other a small smile as they counted down with everyone else.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" they heard from the other room as the noisemakers went off and people were starting to kiss and drink their champagne.

"Happy New Year, Shawn." Bret said as they clinked flutes and drank.

"Happy New Year, Bret." Shawn replied before thinking about what Hunter had drunkenly said before. He figured he could blame it on the alcohol later.

The next thing he knew he leaned in and kissed Bret on the lips. The other man froze. Shawn didn't bother pulling away either since Bret wasn't trying to kill him or go off on him. On the contrary, Bret dropped his flute before wrapping his arms around the smaller man and pushing him into one of the nearby empty rooms. Luckily, Vince had plenty of guest rooms and they stumbled their way into one of them.

Bret pushed Shawn down to the bed, immediately unbuttoning the button down shirt he wore to the party. Shawn quickly undid the few buttons of his polo shirt and discarded it as Bret began to attack the other with kisses and bites to his neck and chest. Shawn moaned softly, his hands burying themselves in the darker hair of Bret. Bret kissed lower and quickly undid Shawn's pants.

"A bit impatient?" Shawn chuckled lowly.

"Pants…off…now." Bret commanded. He was always very straightforward and blunt. It was a great, big part of Bret's appeal.

Shawn did as the other commanded and kicked his pants and boxers off. He then started to unbuckle Bret's belt and take off his pants. Bret smirked as he kicked them off as well. He crawled up onto the bed and sat against the headboard.

"Suck me." He said calmly. Shawn did as he was told.

He crawled over to Bret and saw the hardening member. He took it in his hand and gently began to suck him. It had been a while since he did this with anyone so it was taking some time to adjust again, but once he did, he took more and more of Bret's now hard and slightly throbbing member into his mouth. He could hear the Canadian man moaning loudly and feel him fisting at his blonde locks. Bret bucked his hips into the other's mouth. Shawn gagged a bit but relaxed his throat enough.

Bret grabbed Shawn's hair again and pulled him up and kissed him roughly. Shawn gladly returned the kiss until Bret pulled away. He pushed Shawn down on his back and began to kiss over Shawn's flat stomach. Shawn moaned and arched his back, trying to feel more. Bret smirked as he came upon Shawn's now hardened member. He gave it a long, teasing lick before taking it into his mouth fully, sucking him.

"Fuck…Bret…" Shawn groaned, fisting and tugging at Bret's hair.

"No…I'm gonna be fucking you." Bret smirked back.

"Then fuck me already." Shawn whined.

"Always gotta have things your way, don't you?" Bret chuckled. "I've got to prepare you…" he said as he realized he didn't have any lube with him. He coated his two fingers with his own saliva before inserting his index finger into Shawn's tight entrance. Shawn's breathing hitched slightly and Bret slowed down.

"Keep…going…I'm fine." Shawn panted. Bret nodded as he slowly moved his finger through him. Shawn began to relax and he moaned in pleasure as Bret inserted his second finger. Shawn tightened up a bit more but Bret kept the pace. Sure enough, Shawn relaxed again, moaning and even was moving his body against Bret's fingers. Bret felt the smaller man was ready.

"Get on your knees." Bret said and Shawn did as he was told. Once Shawn was on his knees, Bret positioned himself behind him. He positioned his hard, throbbing member against Shawn's entrance and slowly moved into him, moaning from how tight he was.

Shawn gripped at the sheets of the bed at change from Bret's fingers to his now much larger member. Bret was doing all he could to keep his self-control as he waited for Shawn to adjust. Soon, though, the whimpers turned into moans as Shawn relaxed and began to enjoy it. Bret smirked as he began to move and thrust into the other, making Shawn moan. Bret reached around and began to stroke at Shawn's member, wanting to make him moan as well. It definitely worked because sure enough, Shawn began to moan loudly, his hips moving against Bret if just to make the bigger man stroke him more and faster.

"Hold…still." Bret growled. Shawn paused, tossing his head back in pleasure as Bret resumed thrusting, only this time, picking up the pace and thrusting more intensely; all the while, he kept stroking Shawn's member. The Hitman could feel his release approaching.

"Fuck…Bret…" Shawn groaned. "Close…really close."

"Cum…with me." Bret groaned as he thrusted a few more times.

Bret began to thrust erratically as he felt his release approaching closer and closer. Once he thrusted a few more times, he groaned the other's name loudly as he climaxed. When Shawn felt Bret release, he couldn't take it any longer and came with him as they collapsed in a heap on the bed, a mix of their sweat and juices underneath them.

"Oh fuck…" Shawn chuckled breathlessly.

"Well…I guess we're even…" Bret chuckled back as he rolled over next to Shawn.

"Even?"

He smirked quite proudly while Shawn kept looking at him curiously. "Well…now I got to screw you."


End file.
